Uma Linda noite de verão
by MaHh
Summary: Tah aew minha fic o One Shot [ShikaIno] Espero que vcs gostem!x


Ohayô! Bom... Eu vou postar uma fic de One-Shot de ShikaIno! Lol Bem... Naruto não me pertence... Blá, blá... XD

Espero que gostem da fic!

"..." Pensamento

"Smille" Cara do personagem que eu não consegui descrever... o.o

_Itálico Ação ou narrador_

**Numa linda noite de verão**

**Casa dos Yamanaka, 5:30 a.m.**

_O relógio soava em alto som, ao sinal dele, já era hora de acordar, a maioria dos Yamanaka já estavam se levantando, todos, menos um. Era uma linda manha, o Sol entrava pela janela, iluminando a casa inteira, fazia Sol, porem a temperatura estava perfeita, nem tão frio, nem tão quente, uma brisa suave batia de encontro as pessoas._

**Em um dos quartos da mansão**

_Deitada, praticamente jogada na cama, com o travesseiro na cabeça devido ao alarme, encontrava-se uma jovem loira, de cabelos lisos. A mão da garota caminha na direção do dispertador, vindo do corredor ouve-se um grito._

Ino! Acorda! Vai se arrumar para o colégio! Rápido, não quero ter que falar de novo! – _A voz era de um homem, a voz grossa._

Já vou papai! – Gritou _de volta, com a voz sonolenta, a menina logo levanta-se, caminhando até o banheiro, toma banho, se arruma, penteia os cabelos e desce para o café correndo. – _

Bom dia, papa! – _A menina estava sorridente, passa pela cozinha correndo, pega uma torrada e sai correndo_ – Estou atrasada, beijos papa! Te amo! – Ela dá um beijo nas bochechas do senhor

Bom dia... – "o.o" – Esses adolescentes de hoje viu... – _O senhor suspirou, sentando-se na mesa para se deliciar com seu café._

**Na área de treino**

_Quando a garota chega, no local havia dois garotos e um homem, todos encostados um em cada lugar, como se esperassem alguma coisa. _

_Encostado em uma árvore estava um homem, de cabelos espetados, e um cigarro na boca, usava uniforme de Sensei._

_Sentado em um banco, comendo um saco de batatinhas fritas estava um garoto, ele era cheinho, seus cabelos eram ruivos, com uma "cueca" na cabeça._

_Deitado em meio ao campo, estava um garoto, de cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e o cabelo preso no rabo era espetado._

_A garota se aproximou do sensei._

Desculpe, Asuma – Sensei! Não queria me atrasar... – _Ela abaixa a cabeça, seus lindos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo longo, caem em sua face._

Yare, yare... Sente-se com os meninos... Hoje o treino vai ser um pouco diferente..._ – Diz Asuma apagando o cigarro._

_**O Treino**_

Bom... Como Asuma-Sensei havia dito... Hoje faremos um treino diferente... x.x Muito diferente...

Sensei! Isso dá fome! – Disse Chouji, ele só come... Mas nesse caso ele tinha razão, correr, até a loja de Ramen pra comprar Ramen para o Sensei sem poder comer... Que saco... Pêra! OO Eu falei que saco! Maldita influencia daquele idiota do Shikamaru... u.u

Ah cara... Que saco... – Disse ele... O que disse! Influencia idiota... x.x

Pare de reclamar, Shikamaru! Até parece que só sabe fazer isso.. – Eu disse, sei lá... Ele me deixa nervosa... Num sentido horrível, é claro...

Yare, Ino... – Ele disse com aquela voz, folgada, super fofa... Er... Super nojento... Foi isso sim! D

Chegando á loja de Ramen, nos fomos diretos a atendente! Ela foi super gentil... Mas era estranho... Acho que ela tinha minha idade... Mais ou menos... E ficou dando em cima do Shika – Kun... Não, isso não é ciúme... Ele só não gosta desse tipo de coisa... Eu esper... Er... Eu acho...

Posso ajuda-los? – Ela disse que um puta sorriso, aquela idiota, que dava em cima do meu home... Digo meu amigo!

Nos queremos 4 ramens, tem disconto a vista? – Disse Shika-Kun, a essa hora Chouji jah estava comendo xD. Shika sempre preocupado com essas coisas de matemática... Ele é um gênio!

Sim, para você tem... De 10 – Disse aquela barangona do caramba! Ù.u Baka... Quem ela pensa que é afinal!

Bom se tem disconto, automaticamente tem para todos os ramens, então se cada um custa 10 Konoha Dindin (Kd) E tudo ficaria 40Kd, então vai ficar uns 36 reais mais ou menos... u.u – Ahhh... Que lindo! Quer dizer... Hum... É bom ver um gênio assim, mas aquela atendente biscate, jah tava babando... Babando vc acredita! O que faz uma mulher se humilhar assim! Hunf...

Oro? – Disse ela... Muito estranho não? Uma menina que trabalho com isso a vida inteira deveria saber que Shikamaru estava enganando-a, afinal, o disconto é geral... Não para cada coisa comprada, senão compraria vários chicletes... o.o E pronto, disconto ateh dizer chega!

Aqui esta – Shikamaru disse entregando o dinheiro para a mulher e saindo, quando eu fui fazer uma careta pra ela saber quem manda, ele me puxou pela mão... Ah... Pela a mão... Ele é tão...

NOJENTO, Shikamaru, solta a minha mão agora! – Eu disse neh, afinal, aquilo era nojento... Quem ele pensa que é pra pegar na minha mão! Hunf...

Gomen Nasai Ino... o.o – Ele disse meio assustado, ele ficou perfeit... Er... Ridículo assustado xP

_**Voltando para a área de treino...**_

Finalmente hein! – Disse meu sensei, era só o que me faltava não acha! A gente vai ateh lah, compra ramen pra ele... E ele reclama, ah vai pra...

Puta que pariu sensei! A gente vai ateh lah, compra ramen pra vc e vc reclama! – Disse Shika-kun, sempre tão correto... ¬ Quer dizer, isso é bom caso ele queira ser presidente... 3

Sempre reclamando hein, Shikamaru, sorte tua que eu sou um sensei muito legal! \o/ - Disse Asuma, eu poderia ter dado uma ótima resposta, mas não precisei... Valeu Chou!

Sensei, quem disse que vc é legal! – Disse Chouji! Apesar que eu ache que ele vai levar bronca neh? Mas fazer o que! Acontece \o\

Bom... ç.ç É só por hoje... Podem ir... – Disse Asuma meio entrestecido, Chouji foi o primeiro a correr, seguido do Asuma, Shikamaru apenas parou, deitou e ficou olhando as nuvens, encantadoramente Quer dizer, se você gosta de um corpo esparramado no chão neh!

Ino... – Ele me chamou com mais preguiça que o normal...

Que é? – Eu olhei pra ele, odiando ter que falar desse jeito, mas tenho que manter minha pose...

Você tah sabendo do baile que vai ter, não? – Pronto! Ele ia me chamar! Com toda a certeza!

Sim... I daí? – Eu tenho que mudar urgentemente minha pose... o.o

Você... Er... – Ah... Que lindinho, ele tava com vergonha! Quer dizer u.u se você gosta de um babaca tímido... o.o

Eu? – Respondi neh? Vi que aquilo não daria em lugar nenhum se eu não desse um passo...

Você pode perguntar a Temari se ela quer ir comigo? – Ele disse sorrindo... Sorrindo... Para a Temari... Isso era horrível, nunca achei que iria passar por esse sentimento, preferia nunca ter conhecido ele...

Não... Eu não conheço ela... – Respondi, virei as costas e sai andando... Depois de um tempo sai correndo, me segurei para não chorar, e o fiz!

Ué... O que deu nela? – Shikamaru

Você é um idiota garoto... – Disse Kakashi – sensei, o que ele tava fazendo ali? O.o

Mas por que Kakashi? – Shikamaru

Essa garota te ama, e você pede pra ela falar com outra para ir ao baile? – Kakashi parecia nervoso – Cresça garoto... – Kakashi saiu andando.

_**Teh o 3º cap.! X**_


End file.
